


Lovertale

by Nakuro



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuro/pseuds/Nakuro
Summary: This is a script. Basically it's life after Monsters are freed from underground epilogue. This is also another one of my AUs of Undertale.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Lovertale_ **

**_By: Nakuro_ **

 

**_Chapter 1: The Past_ **

Sans POV

(Frisk (Son) is playing with his toys in their house.) 

Sans: (Prologue type bubbles) He’s always like that. Playing on his own or talking to me. I know he knows it’s hard for me, seeing him like this. While he’s happy, and I should be to… Sometimes I can’t bring myself to be. Luckily he doesn’t seem to have caught my insomnia, which is a blessing I suppose. If you're thinking about telling me to take better care of myself or tell me that Frisk needs me save it. You wouldn’t be the first. Everyone has told me that. Pap, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, everyone. That’s not so easy to do, easy to say sure but do… Heh… Heh heh heh heh. Isn’t that always the harder option? Frisk looks at me and upon seeing my frown forgets his toys for the moment and comes to sit next to me. He hugs me as best he can with his tiny arms and a smile  _ does _ cross my face………… For a time. It’s always for a time. It never stays for long. 

Sans: (Talking) Hey kiddo. I’m alright. What ya playing over there? 

Frisk: (Grinning) Cops and robbers, well sorta. 

Sans: Sorta how? 

Frisk: It’s the place where you and mommy met version! 

Sans: (Prologue bubbles) I tried not to let the tears fall but they entered my heart and eyesockets hard. I hopped Frisk couldn’t hear it as I spoke. 

Sans: (Talking) Oh yeah? Who’s mommy? 

Frisk: (Goes and picks up one of the toys to show his dad.) This one’s mommy, and then this is you daddy. (Frisk places the toys in Sans’ boney hands then grabs more.) And this is Uncle Papyrus, and Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys, and…

Sans: (Talking with each toy) That’s cool-, He fits him-, they do look-, Come here you little troublemaker! 

Frisk: (Crying out in joy at being suddenly picked up by his dad.) Augh! Hey! hahahahahaha. Daddy! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I know it’s a ridiculous want. To hold him and love him like a normal father. To not want to hug him and push him away at the same time. Sometimes I dream what would happen if things had been different. If I hadn’t met  _ her _ . No I can't even pretend. If I had never met  _ her _ I’d never have had Frisk. Yes it’s hard sometimes, yes I’m repulsed at myself sometimes, but I wouldn’t have traded one second with  _ her _ to have another second any other way. No it was what it was and that would never change. 

Sans: (Talking) Alright baby bones, time for bed. 

Frisk: (Huffing arms crossed.) I’m not tired! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t help but laugh at his cute pout. He was cute in everything he did. 

Sans: (Talking) I know but you have school tomorrow. Can’t have you tired during that baby bones.

Frisk: (Sighs but clings to his dad and yawns.) Story? 

Sans: (Talking) Not tonight pal sorry. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles.) Sometimes if I felt awake enough myself I would read a bedtime story to Frisk but tonight, horrifically I was tired. Dreams might have been nice for others, where you would dream of flowers, or dragons, or whatever the hell good dreams consisted of. When I finally got Frisk to sleep I headed to my own room and felt my eyesockets droop as soon as they hit the pillow. And here I was again, in the dream world and back with  _ her _ . Frisk! The original Frisk, the Frisk that fell down the hole to the underground. The Frisk that got us out. The Frisk that I had married. And the Frisk who once again in the dream world was pregnant with the Frisk from now. 

Frisk: (Dream) Sans! huff huff Honey I’ve huf huff been looking huff huff all over huff huff for you! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) It always felt like I was watching a show. Even if it was me speaking the me seeing this in the dream for the… I’d lost count how many times I’d seen this same exact dream. I could quote every line. Every movement. 

Sans: (Dream Talking) Easy now Frisk I’m not going anywhere. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) She’d found out about this and had run to me from the hospital. She was completely winded and it took her a few minutes to finally be able to talk. In that time I made sure to help her sit down, help her get her breath back, so she could tell me what was so important. 

Frisk: (After catching her breath) We’re gonna have a baby Sans. 

Sans: (Dream talking) What?!

Frisk: (A Huge Grin) A baby honey. I’m pregnant. We’re gonna have a little baby. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) She had always been light. Even when she was heavily pregnant with our child I could still easily pick her up like she weighed nothing. We had been so excited and happy then, so thrilled to be starting a family. We had no idea what would happen in just a few short months time. By the time we started setting up the nursery for the Frisk now I’d noticed that Frisk couldn’t keep anything down. Concerned I brought her to the doctors but they told me it was normal and that if it lasted longer than a few more days call them. It seemed to settle and things continued moving along in the baby’s room as well as in his current home. When Frisk began to complain about some pains we went back, only to be told it was all normal. I didn’t know anything about human bodies so I guessed they were right and made sure Frisk took it easy for the next few days. Then the others came over for the baby shower before Frisk got too big to hug everyone. It was so much fun, and we began to get very eager as the time went on. However at Eight months, three weeks, five days, and fifteen hours since finding out about Frisk being pregnant… Yes I was counting so what?!, We found out the terrible news. Frisk was pregnant but she was also fighting an outbreak of “cancer”. It was moving much faster than normal because her body was more focused on our baby than fighting this “cancer”. There was a way to save her but no true likelihood that our baby would be fine. It hurt to know this fact but it took me completely by surprize when Frisk said she wouldn’t have the surgery. She wanted to do whatever ensured the life of our baby which meant we had to wait for her body to go into labor not the other way around. The doctor told us we had that choice but if we took it the “cancer” might be so bad after the birth they wouldn’t be able to stop it. We were told we could go home and for a few days Frisk barely ate and just seemed so far away. Even I couldn’t really bring her back to the way she was. Then suddenly it was like something snapped for her and I couldn’t find her anywhere. I sent everyone out looking but eventually found her in Alphys’ garden singing. I will never forget the song she sang. 

Frisk: (Singing in dream) Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion, And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time?, This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, Everybody's worried about me, In too deep, Say I'm in too deep, And it's been two years, I miss my home, But there's a fire burning in my bones, Still believe, Yeah, I still believe, And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time?, This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, A lot of fight left in me, Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves, Into motion, Like how a single word, Can make a heart open, I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion, This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on, Starting right now I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes, 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, No I've still got a lot of fight left in me. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) From that day on, every time I heard that song I would cry and curl in a ball remembering this moment. More than likely I was doing that in the real world right now. But after she sang that she became our Frisk again. We began to believe that we could beat this “cancer” and have our baby, and beat the world at it’s own game. Let me tell you something. When you begin to think you can beat the world, the world will turn around and beat you until you don’t think you can ever walk again. The world hits hard and it doesn’t care if it’s in the middle of the happiest moment of your life or not. It hits anyway. 

Frisk: (In labor) Ugh! Nnnnnnn! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Frisk’s labor was long and even after we reached the hospital she spent hours longer in pain and with nothing to show for it. Thankfully though she never did start screaming about how it was my fault or she hated my guts like all the shows had shown me she would. But hours later we had our son and I couldn’t help but smile as Frisk held him looking into his ice blue eyes. They looked just like mine. However when they handed me the baby and wheeled Frisk away I couldn’t help but fret. My fretting was well placed. An hour later the doctor told me the “cancer” had spread and Frisk had maybe a few hours left maybe a few days they didn’t really know. All they knew was she was dying. I brought our son into the room after they told me this and the look on Frisk’s face… God I wished there was something I could say to take that look away, to make all of this “cancer” thing go away, far away never to return. 

Frisk: (Talking) Can I hold him Sans?

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) She even sounded defeated, god damn it. 

Sans: (Dream talking) Yeah sure. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I handed her our child and she smiled. 

Frisk: (Looking at Sans) Would it be rude of me to name my son after me? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Now this was a loaded question. If I answered no she’d name the child Frisk and I’d have to live with that after she left, but if I said yes she’d look sad and after everything that had happened today I wanted to make her happy if I could. So I lied and told her no. And like I predicted she named our son Frisk. I hate being right sometimes. The last few days of Frisk’s life were sad and happy all at the same time. She was able to survive for a total of three months before she passed away in my arms, in bed, on one of the stormiest nights we had ever seen. I woke up at that in a cold sweat and groaned as I flopped myself back onto the bed but this time something seemed off. Hearing slight whining I rose from my bed and headed into Frisk’s room. 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk? Son? 

Frisk: (Whining) Daddy? Ugh! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I figured out with a clash of thunder and Frisk jumping and shaking that he was afraid of thunder as Frisk had been when she first came to the underground. It was louder there and often made her shake even if she didn’t cower. I grabbed his comforter and brought it with me as I sat next to him. I wrapped us both in the quilt, though mainly him as he looked up at me. Those blue eyes seeming like the only part of me he had gotten. 

Sans: (Talking) It’s ok Frisk. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you I promise. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) He seemed to understand and be ok with that, he curled into me and clung to me like… well a little boy. An hour later he fell asleep. Knowing sleeping on bone wasn’t all that comfortable I picked him up to put him in bed but his hand never released my shirt. Thinking maybe he needed my scent with him to sleep I carefully weaseled my way out of the shirt and smiled at his sleeping face before I kissed it as best I could. I heard the phone ring and quickly rushed out to answer it before it woke the shrimp that I had just gotten to sleep. 

Papyrus: (Cheerful) Hello Sans! I, the Great Papyrus have called because I knew you needed help. 

Sans: (Talking) You called because it’s raining outside and you were too embarrassed to tell Undyne weren’t you? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Pap had always been like this ever since he was a kid. Scared of the rain. I headed to the dishes and figured while we talked I’d do them. The hot water didn’t bother me the way it would a human, probably because I wasn’t one. 

Papyrus: Undyne and Alphys are expecting a spawn, I, The Great Papyrus will be an godfather. 

Sans: (Talking) That’s great Pap your wonderful with children. 

Papyrus: You don’t sound all that impressed. 

Sans: (Talking) I’m just not surprised Pap, they have been all over each other since that day. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) That day referred to the day Frisk was born. Usually a day to be celebrated and enjoyed, but it became the anniversary of  _ her _ death even though she died later it was still when we all began to accept we couldn’t win. In short it was the day we gave up. The day death took us in it’s icy grip and we stopped struggling with him. 

Sans: (Exclaiming as dish shatters cutting his hand and arm.) Ah! Fuck! Shit! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Shows what daydreaming while doing a simple chore can get you. 

Papyrus: (Concerned) Sans?! Are you ok?! 

Sans: (Talking) Yeah I’m fine Pap. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I set to cleaning up my mess as Papyrus talked. 

Papyrus: That didn’t sound fine. Sans! What did you do?! 

Sans: (Talking) I just cut myself Pap, no big deal. I got lost in memories wasn’t watching what I was doing and dropped a plate. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Looking back on it I probably sounded snappy, lack of sleep will do that to you. The only other reason I knew it was Papyrus was strangely silent for a few minutes as I cleaned the plate up. Almost like he thought I had placed the phone down or something. When the plate was cleaned up I finally noticed the silence on the other end. 

Sans: (Talking) Pap? 

Papyrus: (Sad) I was only worried Sans, no need to snap at me. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) So I had snapped at him… sigh… time to repair the damage. 

Sans: (Talking) I’m sorry Pap. I’m sorry if I snapped. I wasn’t really trying to. I… haven’t had a good night’s sleep in a while. 

Papyrus: How long is a while Sans?!

Sans: (Talking) …

Papyrus: SANS!

Sans: (Talking) ………… A few years. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) That silenced Papyrus for a little while. If I hadn’t been sleeping for a while that meant since Frisk had died, which would be… four and a half years now. It was the one thing that was a no talk subject. No one talked about her, mentioned her, when Frisk asked we made some quick excuse and moved onto a different topic. Frisk was a demon we just avoided. I knew that, he knew that, we all knew that. But talking about her and letting that demon go meant reliving her horrible ending, meant talking about her death even if we didn’t want to. No it was better to just leave the demon forever trapped inside it’s little cage never to see the light of day. I had to say something now, if I didn’t Pap would feel he wasn’t as great a brother as he thought he was and I REFUSED to let him think that. 

Sans: (Talking) Pap? I have an idea, Frisk loves coming to see you. Why don’t we stop by after school for a bit? 

Papyrus: (Ecstatic) That would be amazing! I, the Great Papyrus will keep him happy the whole time through. 

Sans: (Talking) You always do Paps. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Papyrus always did make me chuckle. He also didn’t have insomnia lucky him so he always kept tabs on my sleeping schedule whenever we talked. At first it had been annoying but… well it wasn’t anymore and leave it at that. I looked out the window, this place hadn’t been called Snowdin but it was snowy most of the year. We liked that. The snow had always been something we enjoyed. Mostly because I never really felt the cold, but partly because she used to insist on stealing my jacket at every opportunity. Now the snow seemed like a cage. A cage which I could never get away from. I headed back into my room to maybe take a nap? One never knew what would really happen. I woke up to my alarm meaning that I had fallen asleep for a few minutes. I woke and headed into Frisk’s room to find him gone. In worried franticness I went looking for him finding his footprints in the snow I silently thanked whatever god was in charge of snow for it being on the ground and rushed over to where he was. Finding him I quickly wrapped his jacket around him as he was shivering. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Fixing Things_ **

Sans: (Talking) Thank god Frisk! Don’t do that again! What if I hadn’t found you in time?! What if you froze?!

Frisk: (Crying) I’m sorry Daddy!

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I hadn’t meant to snap or sound furious at him, I was scared and I knew that made me sound gruffer than normal. I hadn’t meant to make him cry… I did that a lot lately I’d noticed. Not meaning to sound a certain way and turning around to sound EXACTLY the way I didn’t mean to sound. 

Sans: (Talking) I’m sorry Frisk. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) And I really meant it, as I wiped his tears. I hopped that he could hear it in my voice too. This wasn’t Frisk’s fault, none of it was, so I needed to stop yelling at him. No I needed to do more than that… I needed to become a better dad to him. 

Sans: (Talking) Come on kiddo, let’s go get you ready for school. 

Frisk: Daddy? 

Sans: (Talking) Yes? 

Frisk: Did you sleep at all last night? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt my eyes gravitate towards him even without meaning to. Go figure he had picked up on my lack of sleep lately. He was so much like  _ her _ it was uncanny. Though I guess it would make sense why he was, he was more her than me any way. After I had dropped the runt off at school I headed to Grillby’s it was the only place lately I could think about going. I sat down at the bar and ordered a ketchup… then another… and another… I didn’t realize how many I’d had until I looked at the clock and realized I needed to pick up Frisk in an hour. Shiiiiiiit man. I stood, paid, and headed to the park to wait a few minutes before I picked up Frisk. I know I must have looked at the trees and grass and other things at least a dozen times  but they never made me happy. I was never really happy these days. I looked at the watch on my wrist and standing headed to pick up Frisk. I smiled at him as he smiled at me. I told him where we were headed and he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing around. When we did arrive at Pap’s house he rushed in and Alphys and Undyne instantly began to play with him and swing him around their heads. Before I could even really watch Pap had glared at me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me into an opposite room to have a talk with me. 

Papyrus: (Stern) Sans, how many bottles of ketchup have you had today? 

Sans: (Talking) Not nearly enough. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) On our way here I’d learned that Frisk was being made fun of at school for having me as a dad and his mom being dead. I knew I couldn’t rush in there and pop all the heads off the kids that were saying these things so it became me having to bite my would be tongue and bear it. 

Papyrus: Sans! You can’t just drink yourself to the point of passing out! This isn’t good for Frisk! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Now maybe it was the Ketchup, maybe it was because Frisk was being made fun of, I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter either way, what I do know is my fuse was short and it had now burned to exploding. 

Sans: (Talking) That isn’t Frisk! That is her child! That is the thing that killed her! The reason she’s not here with us right now! That… kid will NEVER be Frisk!

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I had opened the door unconsciously in my yelling fit and only stopped when I heard sniffing. I looked ahead and down to find my son in full on tears and shaking. 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk… I…

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I didn’t even have the chance to say anything before he took off into the night. 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I called after him but he was gone. Papyrus walked past me glaring before they all went out looking for Frisk. I stood there for a few minutes unsure if I should try looking for my son or stay out of it. Then it was like something slapped me across the face. Common sense maybe, inner strength? I don’t know what it was but I knew that with it I had to look for him. I couldn’t look where the others were though, near the house, he wouldn’t be there. I had to think outside the house. I had to think where would a kid want to hide. No more than that. Where would a kid, my kid, our kid, want to go to not be a bother and die? Where… I knew where he was. Before anyone could ask me where I was going I teleported to the woods behind our house. The house we had been in at the beginning of his life. The house that had been burned down when Frisk died to try and cover the memory of her. I walked around but I didn’t say anything strangely knowing if Frisk knew I was here looking for him he’d run again. Then it was likely we wouldn’t find him before it was too late. I heard sniffing off a short distance and walked towards the sound. The snow crunched under my feet. As I got closer I heard teeth chattering and shivering. I removed my heavy down coat from my shoulder bones and just as Frisk looked back at me dropped it on him. As he tried to find a way to get his head out I wrapped him in a hug. He struggled a bit which I guessed was fair. 

Sans: (Talking) Easy now, easy there. I’m sorry Frisk. 

Frisk: (Sobbing) I’m not Frisk. I’m the reason mom died remember? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) The jab and painful arrow of guilt I felt as I flinched when he said that was well deserved, and it did it’s painful job well. 

Sans: (Talking) I know that’s what I said Frisk… I know it likely hurt your feelings. I know I’ve done a lot of things wrong. I know I’ve made mistakes. I know I’ve hurt you. And maybe I’ve hurt you so bad this time I can’t repair the damage. I didn’t mean it Frisk. You are as much Frisk as she was. Ya always will be. I’ll always find it hard to say your name, I’ll always say things before I think them through… I’ll always be your stupid dad who makes some terrible mistakes. Can you forgive me son? Can you give me another chance? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Honestly I didn’t think he would. Frisk was a kid, a kid who had just seen me yell in rage about something that wasn’t true. No more than that a kid, who’s dad had most likely confirmed everything he thought in his darkest heart and nightmares. I looked down feeling warmth on my bones. Frisk was hugging me but what for? 

Sans: (Talking) F-Frisk? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t have stopped the stutter if I had wanted to. 

Frisk: It’ll be ok Daddy. Things will work out. After all as you like to say: Grow a bone or bone yourself home. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) It’s funny how you can be having the worst day in the world, have had it go so bad that it doesn’t seem like it could turn around in the slightest, then have one phrase turn you into a laughing hyena. 

Sans: (Talking) Heh… hahahahahahahahaha. I… did say that didn’t I shrimp? 

Frisk: (Laughs) Often. It always made me feel better when I felt horrible. It made me feel important and special. So, yes, I forgive you Daddy.

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I held him close and rocked him gently knowing he was safe, and the others needed to know I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket and dialed one of the numbers. 

Papyrus: Sans! I don’t have time for you right now! I’m looking for your son whom you made the stupid decision to yell at. 

Sans: (Talking) Pap I-

Papyrus: Shut up I’m lecturing you!

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Since  _ she _ had died I’d lost a lot of my nerve. I could stand up for others sure but standing up for myself just didn’t seem like I had a right anymore. I tended to let them get away with more stuff and words than I should. Inwardly I knew that but my heart never could bring myself to stand up for myself without her around. 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk stop!

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Papyrus was in one of his tirades and I was just sitting and taking it like I always did, but now Frisk was trying to grab the phone from me and I was trying to keep my jacket on him. I didn’t have enough hands! My phone was soon grabbed by my son. 

Frisk: (Angry) Stop being mean to Daddy! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t help but find his angry face adorable. Here he was going on five and he was defending me. God did I have a good son. 

Frisk: It’s not Daddy’s fault I ran away Uncle Papyrus… well not completely. I knew it was dangerous I knew it was cold but I still did. It was a poor decision yes and yes I was sad but I knew better than to run. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I knew Frisk was starting to get nervous and I knew he was starting to lose his nerve now that the light was on him. I did the best I could do without taking the phone. I ruffled his head. 

Frisk: Daddy found me first try while all of you still looked. He knew me and thought about me instead of what another kid would have done. 

Papyrus: Where are you guys? 

Frisk: Uhm… Daddy here. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Frisk handed me the phone and I took it from him gently. I had been so worried about finding Frisk when I first arrived that where we were hadn’t really sunk in yet. Now that it had had time to it was going to be hard to leave, hard to tell Papyrus. 

Sans: (Talking) Hey Paps. 

Papyrus: Where are you guys? 

Sans: (Talking) We uh… We’re at the old house. 

Papyrus: W-What? I don’t think I heard you right you're WHERE?!

Sans: (Talking) Don’t make me say it again Paps. You heard me the first time now just come and get us. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I hung up the phone and held Frisk close, I hoped if I did so the memories wouldn’t come back. I could stave off the tears. It didn’t work. I broke and clinging to Frisk I cried. I felt him hug me back and I couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know why I was crying, he only knew he wanted to make me feel better. When Papyrus and the others arrived they saw me in a puddle being hugged by my son. It took me the walk back to their house before I stopped crying. Though when we reached the house we found someone we didn’t know leaning against the wall of the house. 

Sans: (Talking) Who are you? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I unconsciously shoved the others behind me my blue flame eye surfacing. There was no way I was going to let this person whoever they were at any of my friends. 

Man: (Smiling) Easy there I mean no harm. I couldn’t even harm you guys if I tried. That eye of yours would stop me before I even made a move. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I didn’t like how this guy acted. Like he knew everything. 

Man: Besides I received a letter that told me how to get here. Though admittedly I don’t know why it was so obsessed with you two. You two don’t look all that impressive. However I still owe them, so I’ll deal with it. I was told to warn you. There’s a storm coming, a storm for that little boy. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt my blue eye burn brighter. This guy was pushing all the wrong buttons. 

Man: Easy there Sans I’m not a threat. Believe it or not I’m actually one of your best assets. I’ve got knowledge on what this threat is, and how to beat it. 

Sans: (Talking) Then tell me and get the fu- away from my family. 

Man: I won’t fight you Sans but if I told you I’d be useless to you wouldn’t I? We’ll be in touch. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) This man suddenly just tried to walk away and I’d had it with him. He drops this bombshell on me and then expected to get away that easily? Like hell I’d let him. I caused a wall of bones to appear in front of him and the bastard didn’t even act like it was a shock. 

Sans: (Talking) Hold it! My turn to talk. 

Man: No need to block me with your bones Sans. I’m bound to obey whatever you have to say. Though if I could make a suggestion, wouldn’t it be nicer to talk over Grillby’s? I don’t know about you but I could really go for a burg right now. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t stop the growl that came out, this smug man was still smiling! Even after coming a few inches from death. Damn it. How did I wipe that smug ass smile of his off his face? 

Sans: (Talking) I’m not going anywhere alone with you. You might want to kill me. 

Man: If I wanted to kill you Sans I would have just thrown a knife at you while you were still a balling mess. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt my eye sockets widen. 

Man: Or attacked you while you were drinking your fifth ketchup bottle. Or thrown a rock at you while you were sitting on the bench in the park. If I had wanted to harm you Sans you would be harmed already by now. I’m not an enemy, though I know you’ll refuse to believe me. I did receive a letter, have it right here. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) He did have a letter. It looked old and faded with time. If he really had been following me all day, what he was saying about harming me was true. I felt my eye lose some of it’s flame. 

Man: If I really wanted to harm you or make you mad I would have just gone after him when he was at school or something. 

Sans: (Talking) This isn’t helping your case. 

Man: Nothing will help my case in your eyes. You see me as a threat and if your past is anything to go by it could take years for you to trust me. Unfortunately, we don’t have that kinda time. We have at most one year. One year to prepare for probably one of the biggest threats you’ve ever faced in your entire life. One year to get you more Hope Points. One year to get you to let go and forget the past. One year to get you prepared for the future. One year to teach your son how to defend himself against actual threats. We have one year to do about five years of work, so yes while I know you don’t trust me and I know you see me as a threat, you're going to have to trust me so I can help you. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I let my bones retreat and my eye lose it’s blue hue. I didn’t trust him but he hadn’t harmed anyone yet so I’d give him enough trust to at least act like a gentleman. 

Sans: (Talking) Fine we can go to Grillby’s. Pap? Please take care of Frisk until I get back. What? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t help but ask what when I saw the man’s completely shocked face at the name Frisk. 

Man: (Chuckle) Well isn’t that ironic. Lead the way. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was a little more on edge with the man’s recent behavior but my eyes were already on him. Pinned more like. As we headed to Grillby’s I wasn’t going to use a shortcut this time. As we walked there though I found myself watching him more to see how he would react rather than how much I distrusted him. It didn’t matter what monsters we met once in the underground, or how old they were they all flocked to him like ducks to their mom. And he just smiled and treated them like she used to. In fact the more I watched the more he seemed like her. He was more than willing to treat those children like they were his own. When we got to Grillby’s and sat down I couldn’t help but glare at him. 

Sans: (Talking) Now what was so ironic about earlier? 

Man: Iro-OH! Just your son’s name is all. My name’s Frisk too, that’s all. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I nearly choked on my ketchup when it arrived. No way. This guy couldn’t be named Frisk, unless that was a common name in this world. I never really got the chance to understand that. 

Sans: (Talking) Is Frisk a popular name here? 

Man: (Taking a drink) No. 

Sans: (Talking) Then how come you have it? 

Man: (Rubs back of neck) Well… my mom gave it to me… It was just sorta something that happened… Sigh. Our mother named us the same because she died the day we were born. 

Sans: (Confused) Who’s our mother? 

Man: … The Frisk you all knew… and me. 

Sans: (Talking) Now I’m really lost. Start talking!

Frisk: When mom had us she was in a bad way. You know what it’s like Sans, when the one carrying your child says they want to risk death for the baby. But our mom didn’t know she was pregnant with twins at the time. She gave birth only to have no energy left and pass away. She had only enough energy to mutter a name, since she didn’t know the gender of her baby she wanted to pick a name that was gender neutral. In short a name both a female and a male could use and not be made fun of. She picked Frisk. Though that wasn’t the end of our issues. When she died dad didn’t want us. We had to go through a custody hearing. I was won by Dad’s parents and while poor they treated me well. My sister on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. She was won by our mom’s parents and while rich they saw her only as a thing to be used. She had to become their slave. She ran away here and found you all. And then… Then she had a reason to live, and kept at it. She was always really determined, and loyal to her friends. 

Sans: (Talking) That’s the truth. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) We talked for a bit before the door opened and we all looked to see the skeleton enter. None of us had seen her and she sat all alone. However instead of staying out of it like I thought he would, this Frisk ordered her a ketchup and then stood and walked over to her. I couldn’t help but watch. And when she noticed me looking at her I looked away and blushed. I couldn’t stop myself. There was just something about her. Something I couldn’t stop. Something that was taking control of me. Something I should have found distrustful but I found the exact opposite. Annoyed I stood and walked over, annoyed at this new Frisk for not telling me this skeleton’s name. However as soon as I began to walk towards them this new skeleton glared at something I didn’t see and took off being trailed by this other Frisk. I sighed and headed to Pap’s house this was to much for one day. I went and got my son and headed home putting him to bed. I was sitting in front of the T.V. having fallen asleep when I woke up to my son, Frisk laughing. Confused I walked towards his room and saw something strange. An orange glowing person that seemed to be a ghost of my late wife… I lost it. Annoyed I headed outside for something I hadn’t done in over thirty years… have a smoke. Well I was going to until I saw the slight movement of a shadow. I put the box of Cigarettes away and walked towards the shadow expecting a bunny or lizard or something. What I heard though before I saw anything, a wind blowing type sound… the sound that usually occurred when my blue eye took over. I rounded the corner and saw the skeleton from before. Before a word could even enter my mouth they had stood and started running away. I chased after them, more to find out what they were doing at my house before I wanted answers, my lack of sleep making my fuse short. My blue eye took over. 

Sans: (Talking) Hold it! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I had just ment to lightly bring them to me but I didn’t exactly do that. I heard the thump as they landed and when I turned to face them saw something that made my blue eye instantly leave. This skeleton was terrified of me. Something I hadn’t seen for a long while. I placed my hand over my mouth and forced myself to take a few breaths before I kneeled down to meet eye level with them. 

Sans: (Talking) I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I wanted only to ask what you were doing behind my house. You must have been frozen… to the bone. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was nervous and so the joke might have been poorly placed. However to my shock she chuckled then laughed a laugh I was sure my sleep addled brain was demanding was  _ her _ laugh even though clearly it wasn’t. She pulled out something from her pocket and I soon found out that it was a pen and paper. She wrote something then handed it to me. 

Her: (Writing) Your funny for a scary blue eyed skeleton. Don’t work yourself… to the bone. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) It was amazing, I couldn’t help but laugh. She not only took my joke well but made a pun of her own. I felt at ease with her and even though we’d met through admittedly poor means it just felt right to talk to her. I pulled out my box of cigarettes to see if she wanted to join me when I saw her inwardly draw back and furiously write something. 

Her: (Writing) Do you often smoke? 

Sans: (Talking) Not as often as I used to. I stopped smoking for a while because my wife didn’t like it. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) She seemed to be writing quickly then crossing stuff out. I couldn’t help but still my hand to light the cigarette when she showed what she’d written. 

Her: (Writing) Cigarettes are bad for your health. They can cause/ I’ve heard they can cause/ The humans have said they can cause cancer. 

Sans: (Talking) Humans can be wrong too you know. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) This time she wrote slower and I could see a tear fall onto the paper making a damp puddle before it was absorbed. 

Her: (Writing) ………… My friend Frisk has cancer because he smoked so much… I don’t want to take the chance. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) That did it, I was done with cigarettes knowing that. Just the guilt alone would have stopped me. Frisk had died to cancer and while in the underground to prevent my feelings from getting hurt she stayed silent about it for years. I grabbed the pack and threw it as far away as I could followed by the one I had put in my mouth. I offered my hand to her and for once saw another person hesitant to take it. When she did I stood with her and helped her to stand up. Then placing both of my hands in my pockets I headed back to the house hearing her following me. That was fine in my eyes. I don’t know why but I was ok with her after only a few days of knowing her. I felt like I’d known her forever even though our relationship was only a few days old. When we entered the house and sat on the couch instantly she crashed into dream land. My eyes watched her for a bit debating internally if sleeping on the floor would be considered stalking. Deciding it would I sighed, covered her with a nearby blanket and went into my room to sleep. Well try to anyway. I woke up in the dream land again and growled inwardly. 

Sans: (Talking) Why can’t I get one good night of sleep. One night. 

Frisk: (Talking) Because you're too wrapped up clinging to the past. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) This was new, usually Frisk wasn’t right next to this me she was in the actual dream. So the question was, what was going on? 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk? 

Frisk: (Talking) I had hoped if I gave you five years you would have let go of the past and moved on. Remembered me occasionally not every time to slept. Your turning my memory into a demon Sans and that’s not what memories are supposed to be. 

Sans: (Talking) That’s easy for you to say, you're gone. Your memory is all I have left of you. Of course I’m going to cling to it. It and our son, though he is more your son. 

Frisk: (Angry) Really Sans?! That boy is as much you as he is me. He acts the way he does because it makes you happy. He doesn’t act like himself because you tend to laugh and be happy when he acts a role. He’s not stupid Sans. He’s really smart in the grand scheme of things. 

Sans: (Talking) I know he’s smart, ow! What was that for?!

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) She’d smacked me upside the head, it hurt a bit but even in that she was gentle so as not to cause my hope point to drop even a fraction. 

Frisk: (Talking) Take a look at this huh? What do you see? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) It was the other day when Frisk was showing me his toys. 

Sans: (Talking) Our son, playing. 

Frisk: (Talking) Not what I see. Take another look. His “playing” is very focused on what you're doing, and how you’re feeling for just play. 

Sans: (Talking) I did look and naturally she was right. His eyes were focused on me while pretending to play. I knew why she was bringing this to my attention, well one of the reasons at least. He was acting like how I did with her when she was pregnant. He was acting like me. 

Frisk: (Talking) And what about this? It’s not the first time he’s been made fun of so why did he only tell you today? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Yet again Frisk was right as I watched him be laughed at and treated horribly and he just kept his head high and walked. Like I did when I was in school and being made fun of because I was short. I hated when Frisk was right because not only did it mean I was wrong, but it also made me feel like the biggest dick in the world. Here my son was trying to be Frisk to make me feel better and not be himself. I woke up to laughing, though softly I walked towards Frisk’s room only to stop and put myself against the wall to eavesdrop. 

Frisk: (Laughing) No put that guy here! Then this one goes here. That one there. 

Her: (Laughing) 

Frisk: (Talking) Then you walk in… oh! And not take out Grillby’s sign while at it. There. Now you walk over here. Hi there sweet lady what are you doing in a place like this? What? 

Her: (Laughing) 

Frisk: (Talking) Is that not how it went? Oh. Well then how’d it go? No way! Dad was nervous?! That’s just not possible, Dad’s never nervous about anything! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I wasn’t there so I don’t know. Why do you have to rub that in my face? Cause it’s fun? Well let me tell you what I think about your fun… Hey! Hahahahahahahahaha. Stop! Hahahahahahaha! Stop tickling me! 

Her: (Laughing)

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I had to fight not to laugh myself with how she was handling my son, like it was her own child and I supposed in a way that might have been true. I mean she had spent the night here so what was the harm in letting her have a little fun with Frisk? 

Frisk: (Talking) That was a cheap move! No! I don’t need to learn the lesson again, I got it the first time! Don’t cry. What’s wrong? Dad forget you? That’s just not possible! What?! Why would you do that?! Don’t “look Frisk” me, why?! To help him?! I doubt Dad finds forgetting about mom helpful. What do you mean it’s not really forgetting… Fine yes I’ll behave myself while you explain….. In the long run… It’ll make him feel better? He’ll want me to act like me and not you, well mom? That would be nice. It’s hard to play a role I don’t know very well. But what about you? What’ll happen to you? What?! No! I don’t care! No! I won’t let you do that to yourself! I… I’ll figure something out to stop you if I have to! You can’t tell me what to do! I’m not going to let you do this to yourself! 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Frisk stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. When I looked back at his room I saw the skeleton from before look at me then shy away. She pulled out her paper and pencil and wrote. 

Her: (Writing) H-How much of that did you hear. 

Sans: (Talking) Enough. I won’t ask about it as it’s not my business but if I have to choose a side I’m with Frisk on this one. 

Her: (Writing) Of course you are. :) He’s your son so you’ll always be on his side. Haha. Well I’ll be leaving then. I seem to have made a muddle of things so…

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I let her go, one of the hardest things to do but I did. I walked over to Frisk and tried not to laugh. 

Frisk: (Huffy) I’m mad. 

Sans: (Talking) I can tell by your violent Banana chewing. 

Frisk: (Blinks then laughs) How do you do that dad? 

Sans: (Talking) Do what? 

Frisk: (Smiling) Say exactly what I need to hear exactly when I need to hear it. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was thrown for a loop by this question. I’d heard people said these sort of things before sure but I’d never had them said to me. I hadn’t a clue how to respond to his question at all. 

Sans: (Talking) Geez buddy… I-I don’t know. Really I don’t. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I sat down at one of the dining room chairs. 

Sans: (Talking) I just sorta, let my brain blurt out whatever comes to mind. Sometimes liquid gold pours out, sometimes coal, and sometimes sand. I really don’t know how anything I’ve ever said or done would have resulted in being the right thing to say at the right time. 

Frisk: (Smiling) Well when I grow up, I want to be just like you. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) My eyes glanced over at him as he went back to eating and looking outside. He wanted to be like me? Not his mom? True his mom hadn’t been there for a lot of his life but with how many times he asked me to tell and retell him the story of how I met his mother and what she was like, I would have thought if he wanted to be like anyone he’d want to be like her. So why after doing all that, why did he want to be like me. I wasn’t that special or strong, or smart. The only time I’d been really good and someone I would be proud to say was a dad was before Frisk was born. Before Frisk could even remember anything was when I was the best dad, so why… It didn’t make sense to me. I glanced at my watch and then out the door. It was a weekend and while I was content to do nothing all day long and try to sleep, I didn’t want Frisk to be bored. I looked at him then thought for a few moments. 

Sans: (Talking) Hey bucko, want to go somewhere? 

Frisk: (Smiling) Yeah. Grillby’s. 

Sans: (Talking) Grill… Grillby’s Really? I mean don’t get me wrong kid I’m happy to go with you but why there of all places? 

Frisk: (Looks at floor) I… I want to see where you and mom had your first date. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) He didn’t sound like that was the truth. He didn’t sound sure of what he was saying at all. This worried me. 

Sans: (Talking) Frisk? What’s really going on. Don’t you try to weasel your way out of it either. What’s REALLY going on?

Frisk: (Sadly) I… I don’t want to harm anyone dad. Last time I was made fun of… no when I was beaten I just had a reaction. I was terrified, I was scared. I just wanted them to leave me alone. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I heard him crying. Confused I went to touch him but something repelled me, something I wasn’t used to and something that put me naturally on edge. When he turned to look at me his eyes glowing a light blue flame I backed up then fell to the ground. I was scared myself, my own eye threatening to take over to protect me. “He’s my son, I can’t fight him.” Was the only thought that kept it from taking over. 

Frisk: (Talking) Daddy, how do I stop it?! 

Sans: (Talking) First you need to calm down. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) You would think having had this eye power myself I would know how to handle my son having it and put his mind at ease… but I didn’t. I was just as scared and nervous as he was and I didn’t dare get close to him knowing the amount of attack power in one of those eyes let alone two. Once he calmed down I agreed to take him to Grillby’s more just to get my mind off what had happened then anything else. 

Frisk: (Laughs) Wow! This place is amazing! This is where you two dated? Oooooh! What’s this? 

Sans: (Talking and laughs) Frisk real it in tiger, you’ll get to see everything I promise, no need to annoy everyone else. 

Frisk: (Laughing) I’ll be fine dad. Whoa! This is cool what is it? 

Sans: (Chuckles and talks) It’s a jukebox. An old music player. 

Frisk: Whoa! Can we put on some music? 

Sans: (Talking) Will you calm your typhoon self if we do? 

Frisk: (Looks at floor though smiling) Yes. 

Sans: (Talking as he walks towards the jukebox.) Alright then. (Puts money in) What song do you want? 

Frisk: (looking through and eventually picks one) That one. 

Sans: (Talking) Alright. Now go sit at the bar and try not to annoy everyone. 

Frisk: (Talking) I’ll try but no guarantees. I take after you remember? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) He was such a pain sometimes, though I suppose I deserved that seeing how much of a pain I had been to others for being “lazy”. I sat down at the bar next to him and ruffled his hair before I helped him look at the menu. Once we ordered everyone came to see me as I had never been in here with my son before and they all wanted to hear about him. 

Sans: (Talking) Guys please. I’m sure Frisk here-

Frisk: (Talking) It’s ok dad. I don’t mind. 

Sans: (Looks at Frisk then back ahead) Alright well where do you want me to start? 

Monster 1: Start with when you first saw him. 

Monster 2: Yeah!

Monster 3: That must have been something!

Sans: (Chuckles and Talks) Well it definitely sticks that’s for sure. He was so small. I was actually afraid to hold him he seemed like he’d break so easily. 

 

Frisk: (Thinking) See you guys are so happy. You don’t need me to get in the way and ruin that happiness. 

Frisk (Brother): Frisk? 

Frisk: Gah! (Hand over where heart would be) Geez brother you almost gave me a heart attack! 

Frisk (Brother): (Laughing) You don’t really have one of those anymore. Sis. I know you want what’s best for them but are you sure you want to carry through on this? You know what could happen if Chara finds out you have a connection to Sans or any of the others. You could-

Frisk: Die I know. Brother I’m not about to let her kill everyone I love and care about just because she has more EXP and LOVE than I do. That’s why I’m trying to get Sans to forget about me. It’ll give him a chance to live and raise our son so that nothing can happen to cause them pain. Besides-

Frisk (Brother): Your ugly now?

Frisk: …

Frisk (Brother): You know I’m on your side even if I don’t agree with you. Yes you're a skeleton now and yes it was a big shock for me too, but I got over it. You claim you love Sans but you won’t give him the chance to really get to know you. You're so damn afraid that something will happen that will shove him away from you but you won’t stop doing things you KNOW will. Sis. I love you, it’s why I’ve followed through on this stupid plan of yours but you need to have help. You couldn’t defeat Asriel-

Frisk: Asriel was different! 

Frisk (Brother): Was he? Was he really? You and I both know that if you hadn’t felt your friends within him you might have given up. You need others beside you, that’s not a weakness.

Frisk: That’s enough. 

Frisk (Brother): No you need to hear this. 

Frisk: I said that’s enough. 

Frisk (Brother): You're so afraid to lose him, but at every opportunity you shove him away. Even when he still loves you. 

Frisk: How do you know that?! 

Frisk (Brother): I have eyes just as you do, and like Sans you can be blind to things right in front of you. 

Frisk: Like what? 

Frisk (Brother): Like last night. He wanted to sleep on the floor to protect and watch out for you. He didn’t say it but he thought it. He’s drawn to you even in this form because he loves you. It’s not just, oh I love you but when you're gone I’ll find someone else, no! It’s true love. He’d go to hell and back if there was a chance to save you, no matter how small. You mean everything to him and if I had to choose a side right now your son has the right idea on this. 

Frisk: Frisk is just a kid brother! He doesn’t know what he’s saying!

Frisk (Brother): He’s not just a kid Sis.

Frisk: …

Frisk (Brother): He’s  your kid. He always will be. And in this particular situation, he’s right. Now I’ll still guard you if you insist on making Sans forget you but I think it’s a stupid decision. Besides, Chara is more a threat to you than anyone else because she’s holding your human soul. The one thing that could kill you completely and she has that. We need all the help we can get. 

Frisk: Brother I-

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) But he was already leaving back to the house. With him being so understanding I thought maybe I could believe him but what if he was wrong? What if he was  making an assumption that wouldn’t work? I couldn’t take that risk. I had to carry through with my plan. I looked at Sans smiling and our son watching him like he meant the world. No I couldn’t put either of them in danger by having them remember me. I had to get them to forget. I headed home after that after all I was still getting used to being a skeleton. When I entered the house the look on brother’s face told me he knew my answer before I even spoke it. 

Frisk: I’m still going through with the plan. 

Frisk (Brother): I’ll protect you as I promised. 

Frisk: That’s nice. (Smiles) I wonder… I wonder what their doing right now. 

Frisk (Brother): (Looks at) ………

Frisk: (Chuckles and cries) I guess… I don’t have the right to know. 

Frisk (Brother): It doesn’t have to be this way Sis. 

Frisk: Shut up! (Cries harder) Just… Just shut up. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I didn’t want him to forget me, in my heart of hearts I knew that. But I also knew staying with me could result in his death or worse watching me suffer. No I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t let him watch me suffer. He’d probably have a worse time knowing that there was no way to stop it. I shook my head and looked at the clock to steel my resolve. I headed out to the kitchen a few hours later and found myself blown away. There was a buffet on our table. 

Frisk: Brother… 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I knew what this meant. My brother was a food maker, and he tended to try and keep himself busy cooking if he was in a lot of pain, stressed, or scared. 

Frisk (Brother): Sis! uhm… It just sorta happened I didn’t plan it. 

Frisk: (Walks over and hugs him) …

Frisk (Brother): Sis! I uhm…

Frisk: I know you're scared let it out.

Frisk (Brother): Damn it. (Clings to her and cries.) 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I held him for what felt like ever, until he calmed down. Brother was scared of cancer knowing what it could cause. I’d attempted to make him feel better but he never seemed to feel better afterwards. And sometimes when I voiced my concerns he would lash out at me. 

Frisk: (Talking) You know you don’t have to stay like this. 

Frisk (Brother): I’m not becoming an ugly bitch like you!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) There was the lash out, though this one hurt bad. I already thought the body I had gained as a monster skeleton was ugly. Nothing like the handsome body of Sans or the cute body of Papyrus. I took a step back and headed into my room to lean against the door, slide down it, and proceed to cry. I couldn’t stop myself. After a bit of crying I opened the door to see my brother looking at me sadly. I knew he was going to apologize but I didn’t want him to, it’d make me cry again so I nodded no. I headed to my bed and he frowned but nodded. It was time to further help Sans forget about me. Things were going as well as could be expected. 

Frisk: So you see this whole time he’s been wanting to be noticed. Not by me or even as me but by his dad. The person he loves more than anyone in the world. The person he wants to-

Frisk (Son): Mom! 

Frisk: Huh? 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I had chosen to wear a cloak with a hood this time to hide my face I didn’t know it would be so useful. 

Sans: What the- This is MY dream!

Frisk (Son): Doesn’t mean I can’t be a part of it!

Sans: But it’s MY dream!

Frisk (Son): YOUR son!

Frisk: Guys. 

Sans: That doesn’t mean you control my dreams! 

Frisk (Son): Doesn’t mean I don’t get to be a part of them!

Frisk: Really?! 

Sans: Frisk. I love you, I cherish you, but your mother and I are having a moment. 

Frisk (Son): Yeah? If you’d let me talk I could tell you what’s really going on!

Frisk: (Thinking) I shouldn’t get involved in this. I should just wake myself up and let these two argue it out until the cows come home. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) But if there was one person’s advice I NEVER took it was my own. Hypocrite and all that I know. 

Frisk: (Yelling) Enough you two! (Hands hold up son and Sans at opposite sides in a yellow flame.) Honestly it’s like I’m dealing with toddlers!

Sans: Frisk I- (Looks at Frisk and sees skeleton hands) What… Frisk what happened to you? Your…

Frisk: (Sighs) I was hoping you wouldn’t see me… At least in this ugly form. 

Frisk (Son): Your not ugly mom. 

Frisk: (Glares) You're the reason I had to reveal this boy. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten that. 

Frisk (Son): (Closes eyes) I haven’t forgotten. (Yellow begins to turn a light blue and then fly towards his mom removing her hood.) But you need to stop thinking you are. 

Frisk; (Gasps releasing Sans in her shock.) Why you little- Come here you pest! You want to be that way huh well I’ll-

Sans: Frisk? 

Frisk: (Comes to a dead stop and looks at Sans.) ……….. Yes? 

Sans: (Runs to and hugs her tightly) God. (Begins to cry) Damn it Frisk. You- You really like to make me wait don’t you kiddo?

Frisk: I… I didn’t want you to see me like this. 

Sans: And why the hell not? 

Frisk: Because it won’t be easy Sans? I’m not going to be something easy to deal with. With your insomnia my issue now would only cause you more harm then good. 

Sans: I don’t care what it is I need you. 

Frisk (Son): (Looks disgusted as they kiss.) Eeeeeeeeeeeeew. 

Sans: (Looks at his son.) My dream I’m gonna do what I want. You don’t like you can leave. 

Frisk (Son): (Sticks out tongue) Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Night mom! 

Frisk: Night sweetie. 

Sans: Now then dear, we have a lot to catch up on. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t help but cry as Sans showed me so much love even though I’d been trying to get him to forget me. He couldn’t stop hugging me or learning my new body. Blushes were often and I couldn’t help but try to hide my face. Even though we were still technically married and technically seen every inch of each other. I’d been told so many times this body was ugly that I had begun to believe it. Now being treated like an angel made me more than flustered. I could only smile as Sans kissed me and hugged me like he’d never see me again. I had hoped that he wouldn’t know the truth and I wouldn’t be a danger to him, but now that he did and I felt his love again, I could never be without him. Never again. I could hear our son whining about something and while I wasn’t right there I knew Sans was waking up. 

Frisk: Go. 

Sans: But I’ve missed you so much surely-

Frisk: You know you can’t, now go. I’ll come home in just a bit there are a few things I need to do before then. 

Sans: (Sighs) Alright. (Kiss) Love you. 

Frisk: And I love you. (Kiss back)

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I woke up after that and yawned. As soon as I saw the ceiling I felt like a teenager again and squealed right into my pillow, heedless of who heard. 

Frisk (Brother): You look like you had a good time. 

Frisk: (Talking) Oh I did. God I did. You were right. 

Frisk (Brother): (Frown turns into huge smirk.) I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that, say again for me. 

Frisk: (Talking) Shut up you!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I never liked to say that brother was right because he would forever use it against me but this time… I didn’t care to admit it. Yes he was my brother but he also was everything I wasn’t. At least in my mind, and I both hated him and loved him for it. I sat up and headed towards the house hearing a commotion from the other side I entered only to be hit square in the face by a flying water balloon. How the balloons had gone from outside to in the house I could only wonder about but I did notice the destruction that the inside water balloon fight had caused. Vases that I had loved when I was a human lay shattered on the ground. Plates that had been wedding gifts were now shards on the tile. Pictures that were at least 20 years old were now destroyed and as a laughing Sans came around the corner I felt my glare deepen. His grin quickly turned to a frown and then his eyes couldn’t look at me. 

Frisk: (Talking) Well you better have a good reason why you're playing a water balloon fight inside. You know how water can destroy things in here not to mention throwing. You're supposed to be a rolemodel Sans and instead I come back to find you willingly destroying important memories and things we love. 

Sans: I-I-

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) Sans was blushing because he was in trouble and getting called out on it, that wasn’t what made me sigh though. I knew he hadn’t meant to harm such memories and that it had been an accident. Still I felt the tears fall nonetheless. Now I’d have to clean up and throw out memory upon memory which would have been hard by itself but after just getting back together with Sans after so long apart made it hurt all the more. I saw Sans walking towards me but only wanted him to stay away, he’d hurt my heart enough for the time being. 

Frisk: (Talking) Stay back!

Sans: Frisk. 

Frisk: (Talking) I’m not in the mood Sans. 

Sans: Frisk, I know you're mad. 

Frisk: (Talking) What was your first clue?!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I snapped at him. He took one step at me and I couldn’t help myself in pain and anger I started a fight with him. Clicking the fight button just because I was in so much pain and wanted to hit something. And in typical Sans fashion like before whenever we got in a fight he would dodge my attacks but never throw any himself that I couldn’t easily dodge. With every dodge he got closer until eventually he wrapped his arms around me and I couldn’t stop myself I broke down and cried for all the lost memories, for all the love I had for Sans, for all the things this simple game had made us loose. 

Sans: I AM sorry Frisk.

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) Hearing him so truthfully sorry broke me, I clung to him with everything I had as if letting him go would turn him to dust. 

Sans: I didn’t mean for all the destruction. It doesn’t excuse it and I know that. I’m sorry Frisk. Really and truly sorry. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down to see our son. 

Frisk (Son): I’m sorry too mommy. 

Frisk: (Smiles and Talking) It’s ok. It’s not how I pictured my evening but it’s ok.

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I stood to start cleaning up when Sans pulled out his phone. At my confused face we went outside and began talking. Thinking he wasn’t going to help I shook my head and went back to cleaning up. Five minutes later I found Sans helping with the cleaning and I smiled, so I wasn’t going to be doing this alone. That was nice to know. I don’t know how much time passed before I heard the doorbell ring. We had just about finished the cleanup when the doorbell ring occurred which struck me as odd. I went to answer it but Sans was already there and inviting whoever it was inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Friends, Stories, and Battle_ **

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I had called Pap, Undyne, and Alphys, to tell them to come over. I wasn’t going to tell them who this other skeleton was yet as I’d let Frisk tell them but this way they would all stop worrying about me. When the doorbell rang I knew who it was and invited them all in. As soon as Frisk saw them though she backed up quickly, ran into the cabinet and a pan started to fall. I rushed to stop it but it hit her none the less.

Frisk: Ow! (Rubbing head) That hurt. I guess I should keep my skull in the game huh Sans?

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) That was it all hell broke loose. 

Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus: FRISK! 

Frisk: GAH!

Sans: (Talking as Frisk is getting group hugged) See what happens when you come back and everyone thinks you're dead?

Frisk: Yeah yeah. Very funny Sans now HELP ME!

Sans: (Laughs, Talking) Alright. Guys give her some air. 

Frisk: (Coughs after being freed) I missed you guys too. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t help but laugh as the hugging attack commenced once again and this time Frisk only half struggled. After a few minutes Frisk seemed to give up and go BONEless. I had taught her well. 

Sans: (Chuckles and talks) Felling better Frisk? 

Frisk: (Wiping a tear from her eye) Yeah. Much. 

Undyne: But we all saw you dead, how are you alive? 

Alphys: Well if they had enough-

Papyrus: I’d like to know that too. 

Frisk: (Smiles weakly looking away) It’s a long story guys. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) When Frisk was hugged again by everyone saying they had time I couldn’t help but join the hug too. 

Sans: (Talking) We’ve waited four and a half years for the answer to that question, and I for one am not leaving until I hear it. 

Frisk: (Sighs) Alright, alright already can we maybe do it sitting down? I don’t know about you but for this story I’d like to not feel I’m going to fall. 

 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I wasn’t really interested in telling them the story, mostly because it meant having to relive things I wish I had never seen. But I knew they would all be there for me even if only Sans and I would know what some of the things I said meant. I had to start healing somewhere, now was as good a time as any. And surrounded by friends and those that loved me… I guess I could fight through the story. 

Frisk (Telling story) I uhm… When I died I felt something yank on me at the last second and I awoke in a place that was dark with no one around. I couldn’t tell where I was but that kinda faded away when I saw what I was. This… Monster. At first I thought it was a joke. Some stupid thing my brain was pulling on me to get one last laugh in before I completely faded away…... But it wasn’t. When I noticed that I’ll admit I curled in a ball and cried for a while, sure I was forever trapped in this black place with no way out. Whoever it was that put me there wasn’t done with me yet. I… Sniff… I think whoever it was wanted to try and break my love for Sans. 

Sans: What? 

Frisk: (Telling story) I saw you. Killing someone who looked very much like me, over and over, and over again… And you were  _ liking _ it. You were laughing and smiling like it was the best thing to happen to you in years. I watched this happen over and over, and then… You DIED Sans. I watched you die to this other person that looked like me. I had to watch this for seemingly forever. 

Sans: Frisk I-

Frisk: (Telling Story) I was trapped in an infinite loop. I saw all kinds of timelines. Ones where Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton died. Ones where the person that looked like me died. Ones where you were death alone Sans, and mom was life. Ones where Papyrus beat you up and treated you poorly Sans. Creepy ones where you and Papyrus were in the opposite bodies… *Shudders* That one will forever haunt me. And… *Chuckles* Ones where I saw you and Papyrus as babies Sans. You were so cute, both of you, mumbling babbles to each other. It was adorable. 

Sans: *Groans and hides his blushing face.* 

Papyrus: Uuuuuuh. *Papyrus blushes.*

Frisk: *Chuckles* But then it just suddenly stopped. The loop was gone and where people couldn’t see me before they could see me now. I saw your past Sans. How you were treated… how much you were tested on. At first I hated the man that was doing it to you… until I saw how torn he was. He didn’t want to be hurting you Sans, any of you. Asore wasn’t the same as he was now, he was… horrible to him. He beat him if he didn’t use the test subjects or figure anything out. 

Sans: ….. Stop Frisk. 

Frisk: (Telling story) He wanted to help you guys, allow you an out. That’s why he tried to make it seem like all the tests went wrong Sans. Why he would do something small like take you away from Papyrus then put you back. He didn’t want to cause you harm. He wanted to help. He especially didn’t want to hurt you or Papyrus, Sans. He saw you two as his sons. He created you from himself. 

Sans: I said stop!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) Sans was in pain, that was the last thing I could think before I saw his flaming blue eye and his skeletal hand slap me. I fell sprawled on the floor and heard him leave by his quick footsteps. My health had suffered a bit from the slap but nothing a hot cat couldn’t solve. I was starting to stand up when I saw Undyne and Alphys helping me up. I smiled at them though admittedly weakly. I knew it was hard for Sans to hear what I had been saying, I seriously thought he needed to know though. 

Papyrus: I’ll go check on Sans. *Leaves the room at a run*

  
  
  


Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was furious, the asshole that had abused me and made me suffer countless horrible nights. Not to mention the constant nightmares and fears. And the horrible, horrible pain he forced us to endure and Frisk had the gull, no the  _ nerve _ to say that he cared?! That asshole didn’t give a shit about us, not once was he ever kind to any of the test subjects, not one fucking time. The only thing W.D. Fucking Gaster ever cared about was getting what he needed from me and my brother. Then once he got it sending us away to be locked in a prison like cell and suffer alone until he decided to make us suffer once more. 

Papyrus: Brother? 

Sans: (Talking) Hey Pap.

Papyrus: …… I think Frisk is right. 

Sans: (Yelling) Are you INSANE?! That asshole never once treated us kindly, not once did he ever do anything but cause us suffering and pain!

Papyrus: ………… He could have kept us separate Sans. 

Sans: (Glaring at Papyrus) 

Papyrus: ……… (Flashback) He choose to allow us to meet. Maybe not live together immediately but he let us babble together. We taught each other how to speak. After a while he put us in together Sans do you remember?  We still weren’t allowed to stay together without supervision but he let us meet and play and hang out. I remember because it was the first time I saw you smile. It might have been forced I don’t know, I never  _ can _ tell if it’s forced with you but you seemed so happy. I looked forward to the days we met brother. Not because there was no pain or testing but because I got to meet you. 

Sans: (Talking) Paps. 

Papyrus: (Flashback ends) I’m not saying what he did was right. I’m simply saying the way he acted… it’s like you when you get depressed. You go to Grillby’s more often, come home completely wasted, the smile stays on your face but you seem to be crying with your eyes even when you're not. That’s how he looked. He always looked that way when he came to us Sans. Especially when we were living together. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I didn’t say anything because… maybe part of me knew it was true, maybe I just didn’t want to upset Paps, hell maybe even because I wanted to believe it. I just… couldn’t. Using determination on me was bad enough, the reason behind my eye being from his… tests. The pain was never ending. Even if it was true nothing would ever make me forgive him for it. Nothing. It was then that Papyrus hugged me and I could only cling to him. 

  
  


Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I sighed and headed outside to check on Sans and Papyrus until I saw them hugging, I’d only be in the way. I turned and headed back inside to grab my purse and tell my friends that I was going to take a walk. I had gotten a little ways away from the house when I heard my son scream. I quickly looked back and glared at Chara who chuckled. I rushed back ignoring the look Sans gave me as I ran after Chara with all my friends until she disappeared. 

Sans: Damn. If I knew where she was going I could do one of my shortcuts but since I don’t… 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) Scared to face Chara or not no one harmed or  _ thought _ about harming my son when I was around. I began to run ignoring the shouts the others gave me before Sans, and Papyrus chased after me. 

Frisk: (Talking) Friend I need a shortcut preferably now! 

Sans: I told you I can’t!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) A glitched looking part of the path in front of me appeared and instantly I rushed towards it. 

Sans: Frisk, that’s a glitch! 

Frisk: (Talking) It’ll work! 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I rushed through it and glared at Chara who laughed. Part of me wanted to send the child back to the hell it was inflicting on me but my heart won out. I would fight to save this child regardless of how hard that would be. 

Frisk: (Talking) Chara, just let him go. Let him down gently and we can talk about this. 

Chara: (Laughing) Talk? Rich words coming from someone I can kill! 

Frisk: (Talking) Chara you don’t have to do this. 

Chara: (Yelling) Shut up! If I give you back your human soul your monster body will fade away and the cancer that killed you will take your life again, I’m not stupid I have the upper hand princess! 

Sans: Like hell you do!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I watched in horror as Sans rushed towards me only to be cut off by Flowey who was grinning and easily dodging Papyrus’ bone attacks. 

Flowey: Hehehehahahaha. You’ll fight me smiley trash bag.

Frisk: (Talking) Sans! 

Chara: Don’t forget about ME!

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt winded as I saw my human soul enter my monster one. I knew that my monster soul had had some determination put in it once I had met W.D.Gaster, he had done so with me too at my request. That wasn’t what took my fear. My fear was this. What if I never got to see my family again because my human soul won out over my monster one? What if I once again wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to those people I loved the most? Maybe it was my imagination but I wanted to cry and felt liquid running down my face. 

  
  


Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was horrified when I saw Frisk get hit with the dark almost black soul that was no doubt her human soul. If what Chara had said was true then I was about to lose her once again. This annoying flower wasn’t going to stop me from getting to the now unconscious Frisk. I was  **_not_ ** going to lose her again. This flower was beginning to annoy me and I felt my blue flame burn even brighter. I felt a want to kill this stupid flower and had to fight not to. However when I looked over at Chara I saw her throw a knife at the unconscious Frisk. I couldn’t get there! I was gonna break another promise, and worst of all the promise to keep Frisk safe. At that second I saw bones appear and seeing them and the size and thickness of them made even me back up inwardly. I heard Chara yell before she started throwing more and more attacks the bones morphing with each attack, until… 

Sans: (Talking) No way. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) A gaster blaster was formed, mouth open seemingly protecting Frisk. I hadn’t formed it, and Papyrus was nowhere near strong enough to form something that large. So where… My answer came when another gaster blaster appeared out of nowhere and as it opened it’s mouth a dark black blast came out of it. … The color of corrupted magic. Just what  _ had _ Frisk done in this timeline? Just how much had she changed things from the way I remembered them? I looked over in just enough time to dodge the stupid flower and fought to keep my focus on the flower and not on Frisk. Focusing on Frisk now could get me killed. 

  
  


Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I knew it would hurt, but this pain… how was I going to survive this? Before I had people to help me through it, help me fight or ignore the pain now I had nothing. Now I was all alone in the jaws of death with no way out. I didn’t have a support system, no one would know what would happen, no one could rush to my aide. I was completely alone against a dragon. I curled in a ball and then felt eyes on me. I glanced towards the person to find the scarred face of W.D.Gaster. 

Frisk: (Talking) G-Gaster? 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) But W.D.Gaster hadn’t come just to get me to look at him. He moved his hand in front of me showing a glitchy screen of Sans and Papyrus fighting for me. He then waved it over the screen again and I saw Undyne and Alphys hanging out together Undyne having a hand over Alphys slight bump. I felt a smile cross my face before Gaster waved his hand over the screen once more to show my son with his left eye glowing slightly. I wasn’t alone, they were all there. Every last one was waiting for my return. Everyone was, in their own way, fighting with me. I looked over at Gaster his own eye glowing a light Grey. 

Frisk: (Talking) Even your fighting for me. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I closed my eyes and thought back to my brother who had forced and hit me with what I would need to do in this situation. It was the one time I was grateful he didn’t listen to me at all. 

Frisk: (Brother) Sis, if your human soul enters your monster body you’ll look human again but a fight is raging within you. Your monster soul is Sans, your human soul Chara. Remember what you kept screaming at Sans when you were trapped in that loop? Stop doing the same attacks, you’ll become predictable, well you can’t do the same attacks from being human either. You have to fight in a different way. So you're going to be in pain, you're going to want to give up, you're going to feel like you're dying. Fight back. Don’t give in fight back. Don’t be Sans though, fight back in different ways. If one way isn’t working then fight back another way.

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) It couldn’t hurt. Might as well try. The fight scene was different this time. The soul I was attacking with kindness was my own, so it thought things through too. But when I looked at it it didn’t have the normal red color I had come to know and love. It was… black… like Gaster’s magic. Had I really become so corrupted in my final days? Had I really not seen my soul turning such a horrible, horrible color? Now I felt bad instead of angry. This pain, was it fear. Was my soul so afraid to die it turned black to protect itself? That’s when I realized it. My soul had harmed Chara and Asriel as well. I wasn’t fighting one battle I was fighting three, and I wasn’t about to let my family have to suffer because of that anymore. 

Frisk: (Talking) I’m sorry. I thought I was the only one suffering. *Dodges an attack* I thought you weren’t getting hurt. I should have known better. You’ve been fighting too. Our son if fine, you did a great job. Sans has taken great care of him. *Heart turns a dark red.* He’s fine. He’s been protected amazingly well. Sans wasn’t alone either. Did you know? Undyne and Alphys their going to have a child. *Heart grows a lighter red and the ghost of Frisk’s human form appears crying.* That’s right, they're gonna have a family too. And we, can’t be together. I’m no longer human you know that. *Heart darkens a bit* But I know someone who does need you, and he’s important to both Sans and I, even if Sans doesn’t think so. *Heart lightens almost to full red color.* That’s it. And we have to save Chara and Asriel too. Besides, our son has been captured by them. *Heart turns full red color* 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I woke up to see a light gray and blinked sitting up and hearing the soft wind sound of a soul before seeing my human soul floating in front of me. I smiled and stood up hearing everyone cry out my name. It was then that I saw Gaster’s blaster about to kill Chara.

Frisk: (Yelling) No! 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) For those who don’t know when a monster who’s only had determination within them for five years and goes from not using it to using it their body takes a hit. For the first little while their body takes that hit until eventually they can go from not using it to using it and be fine like Sans. If they go from not using it to using it but slowly their face doesn’t take that hit. There was no time for slow here. So once I used it I couldn’t help the yelp and holding of my face. My bone did it’s job though hitting Gaster’s baster until it was to far away to cause Chara harm. 

Frisk: (Groaning) Ugh, this sucks. 

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) Sans and Papyrus had beat Flowey enough that he couldn’t move but wasn’t dead and rushed over to me. I held my left hand over my left eye and head as Sans rushed over to me. 

Sans: Frisk! Frisk! Are you ok? 

Frisk: (Talking) (Groaning but smiling) I’ll be fine Sans, it’s just I moved to fast. 

Sans: (Grabbing wrist) Let me see. 

Frisk: (Talking) It’s nothing to worry about I’m fine.

Frisk: (Prologue Bubbles) I knew if he saw he’d want kill Gaster and I’d have to worry about that too, I didn’t want to have to worry about it. But it seemed Sans was going to be his usual ass stubborn self. 

Sans: Let. Me. See. 

Frisk: (Talking) (Sighs and moves hand away from eye) I just activated it too fast I’ll live Sans. 

  
  


Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I was furious once again. Not only had Gaster not had enough fun torturing us but he had to torture my Frisk too. No, he was done I was sick of him playing the fucking puppet master. Mess with me fine, whatever, but the second you mess with those I care about or those I love your done. 

Sans: (Yelling) Gaster!

Frisk: Sans stop! 

Sans: (Talking) You sure got a lot of balls I’ll give you that-

Frisk: Sans! 

Sans: (Talking) But to mess with those I love-

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) It was at this point I was slapped and could only blink in shock for a few moments. 

Frisk: It’s not his fault, which you would know had you not kept going on your tirade. I  _ told _ him to. I willingly asked for it. Yes it was painful but no I would not change it for the world. Why? Because now I have the power to protect those I couldn’t before. If you're going to yell at someone, it should be me not him. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I wanted to yell at Frisk for being an idiot. For not thinking things through. For being hurt in such a way. But I didn’t. I wanted to scream and yell so many things but my mouth wouldn’t say them. Eventually I gave up and looked away. Anything not to have to see her glaring at me and Gaster standing behind her being defended. 

Frisk: Now then. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) That got my attention as she looked towards the struggling Chara. 

Frisk: Chara… It’s ok. We didn’t kill Asriel. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t believe what Frisk was saying. Of course we didn’t. 

Frisk: Your brother is fine Chara, he’s fine. He doesn’t necessarily  _ look _ like your brother anymore, but he’s still here. Want me to take you to him? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I couldn’t believe it, she was treating Chara like they were her own child and brought her to the flower who had now transformed back into a potted sunflower. 

Frisk: Your brother is right here Chara, he never left. Why else would he put up with your frankly terrible scheme if he didn’t love you? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) As Frisk talked Chara’s soul changed color, even I could see it. It went from black to dark blue, then a lighter blue, and a lighter until it was a clear blue. Frisk was amazing, turning towards our son who’s eyes were now flaming a light blue, I followed tentatively after her. Stopping when I felt my hit point would go away if I got any closer. Frisk however walked right up to him and hugged him. After a few tense moments our son came back to us and we smiled. Even I couldn’t stop my rush to hug Frisk Jr, if I had tried. Soon Papyrus was hugging us too and I smiled. Things had worked out ok after all. Junior, yeah that made sense we’d call our son Frisk, Junior. I thought we were done the end should roll across the screen and everything would be fine instead Frisk insisted we let her go and she walked over to the red soul that used to be her human soul. She seemed to be talking to it and I had to listen carefully to what was being said. 

Frisk: I can’t do this, you know that. Only you can. And you’ll still be close to us, you can still watch our son grow up. You can still be a part of his life. However you know I can’t keep you safe, I’d absorb you and we know how well that went. I need your help. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) The soul seemed to nod and Frisk walked towards Gaster it following her. I wanted to growl, and stomp over there. Why  _ wasn’t _ I stomping over there growling? Why did I have any reason to care what happened to Gaster in anyway? However annoyed or not my conscious forced me to relive the moment where he protected her when I could not. Horrible or not he had at least earned enough respect not to kill him this moment. This time I was going to trust Frisk’s judgement on this one. 

Frisk: I can’t grant you a full monster life, we know how that would work. We’re not complete boneheads. *Gaster chuckles nervously* There you go, lighten up. Gaster you’ve done a LOT of things wrong. Things that even I might never be able to forgive you for. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) This stunned me. No more than stunned, shocked me. Frisk hadn’t forgiven him at all then why stay on his side, why protect him against my anger? 

Frisk: But if this has taught me anything it’s that you deserve a second chance. A second chance to fix things with your sons as much as you can, a chance to actually be a dad and not a scientist. A chance to RESET your bad save and start on a good one. Your life will be shorter, you will be hurt more easily, you will experience loss and pain, but if you can handle all that, I can give you life again.  _ WE _ can give you life again. Do you want that? 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I saw Gaster lower his eyes and look at the floor. I didn’t think I could ever fully trust him but if Frisk was willing to try then-

Sans: (Talking) You should take it if you want it Gaster. I’ll admit I don’t think you can repay everything you’ve done, they’ll always be times when I want nothing to do with you or leave in a huff. We can’t stop that, either of us. It’ll happen regardless. Still… I’ll give you the chance. The chance to do the right thing. God knows Frisk has given me that over and over upon seeing all those timelines, it’s only fair I give you the same. Go ahead, take it if you want it. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) His hole filled hand reached for the soul which seemed to fly towards him as he did. He gently took it and while I heard a plip I didn’t see anything until he placed the soul where his heart would be and after a few minutes he coughed to life as real as when I had first met him. However as I felt fear and was about to step back he fell to the ground and now I saw him crying. He shook and Frisk kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He cried and cried before Junior ran towards him and hugged him. 

Gaster: I’m so sorry boys. I’m so, so, so, so, sorry. I have so much to apologize for and not the words. I- 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) He broke down again and after a moment Papyrus walked over to him to hug him, I just wanted to run but something was holding me back something was stopping me. These words weren’t acting. I’d been an actor for years I knew when I was being lied to. These were real words. Maybe they were planned out maybe not but these were real. 

Gaster: I caused you such pain. I created you boys to enter a world of deceit and lies. I didn’t treat you like the father you needed me to be. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I felt my feet moving but I didn’t think I was moving. 

Gaster: I could have been so much more to you boys. Both of you. You expected me to raise you as a father should and instead you two raised yourselves. I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am, but I am. I’m so very so-

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) I don’t know when I reached him, when I had kneeled down, when I had hugged him. The man that had tortured me for years was begging, literally on hands and knees for his apology to be accepted. How could I say no? 

Sans: Shut up bonehead. *Gaster chuckled lightly* I already told you I’d try didn’t I? Stop rambling or your jaw will fall off. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) Gaster laughed then, the first laugh I had ever heard him give and I knew right then and there, we were going to find out a lot more things that were the same about each other. That done everyone turned to head home. As we did I couldn’t help but look at my new family. True the flower and annoying twerp would go live with Toriel but with Asgore there they’d be fine. I then looked at Pap and Gaster. Yeah it was gonna take time to heal from him, but Pap seemed to like hearing stories about himself when he was young. Nothing had really changed. Well that was a lie. Life was always changing, always throwing you curve balls, always trying to beat you down to a pulp, always trying to keep you down or drag you down, but then life has this horrible enemy. This enemy it can’t beat no matter how hard it tries. An enemy called: Determination. We all have it, just humans have it in the form of persevering when others would give up, we have it in the form of magic. Determination? What is it really? Well that’s for you to decide. 

Frisk: SAAAAAAANS! Hurry up ya slow poke! 

Sans: (Talking) Yeah, yeah. 

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) So that’s our story so far. My family and I. But this isn’t the ending, it’s just the beginning, but then life IS a story. Eventually it ends but not now. Now I’ve got to go, I have things I need to take care of, naps I need to catch up on. Oh yeah and one more thing. 

Frisk: Spacing out again? 

Sans: (Talking) Nah just thinking. *Placing a hand on Frisk’s slight belly*

Sans: (Prologue Bubbles) A nursery I need to finish. So until next time. See ya. 

  
**_THE END_ **


End file.
